Daddy's not so little girl
by The-Darkness-In-The-Bright
Summary: Now that Gos is all grown up, how will Drake take it? I do NOT own Drake or Gosalyn Mallard, they are merely tools from Tad Stones' world that I use for my stories. The songs are copyrighted to Michel Legrand, Michael Crawford and Martina McBride
1. Chapter 1

Drake Mallard rocked the rocking chair slowly as he watched his eldest daughter Gosalyn from the window as she and her boyfriend, Huey Duck, played a game of one-on-one basketball. Gosalyn had just turned 16 and would be going to NYU early on a hockey scholarship. Huey and his brother Louie would also be going with her – Huey had gotten in on a drama scholarship and Louie on a basketball scholarship. Huey and Louie's brother, Dewey, was going to Harvard early with Honker.

Drake's wife and Gosalyn's step-mother, Morgana MacCawber-Mallard, was in the house, sleeping. Like her husband, Morgana thrived on darkness and night, when her magic was strongest. That, however, never meant that she would shun any of Gosalyn's sports meets or big parent events. At any rate, she had married Drake when Gosalyn was 11, and had given Drake a set of triplets – two boys and one girl – when Gosalyn was 12. Drake was holding his napping 4-year-old daughter, Carina Gosalyn, in his arms. The boys, Devlin Launchpad and Drew Monoculo, were sleeping in their room, so the house was quiet.

Drake sighed softly as he observed Gosalyn's impish green eyes dart right and left, looking for her chance as Huey, who was slightly taller than her, tried to block her shot. Drake had never been more proud of his girl than he was right now. Gosalyn may have been adopted, and Drake may have had three of his own biological children with the woman of his dreams, but Gos had been his girl first. He'd fallen in love with the spirited red-headed 9-year old when he sung her that lullaby when she'd been under his protection. Even until today, he remembered all the words and when she had a bad dream, it was the only thing that would get her to sleep. He had hoped he would be the only man in her life, save Launchpad, that she would ever need.

Unfortunately, time flies all too quickly, and Gosalyn had met the Duck triplets through Launchpad. Dewey, the shy, intelligent triplet, had been dating Webby Vanderquack, so Drake had not been worried about him, and Louie, a jock and secretly a violin virtuoso, was in an on-and-off relationship with one of Gosalyn's only female friends, Casey Quackerson, who had gone ahead to New York to sign the lease for the apartment that the 4 of them would be sharing. It had been Huey, the bad-boy brother, that Drake had been concerned about, and it turned out to be a very founded concern. Huey had been seeing Gosalyn for two years now, and it was painfully obvious that the two of them were crazy about each other. The thought had saddened Drake, knowing that Gosalyn had another man in her life to depend on. He laid Carina, nicknamed Carrie, on her blanket next to the rocking chair and reached for his acoustic guitar. He hardly had time to play it anymore, but it just seemed right to strum a tune at that moment. He softly let his fingers play over the strings, before breaking into gentle song, so as not to wake up Carrie.

**Drake:**

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero 

I am strong and wise and I know no fear 

But the truth is plain to see 

She was sent to rescue me 

I see who I wanna be 

In my daughter's eyes  

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal 

Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace 

This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak 

I find reason to believe  

In my daughter's eyes  

And when she wraps her hand around my finger 

Oh it puts a smile in my heart 

Everything becomes a little clearer 

I realize what life is all about  

It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough 

It's giving more when you feel like giving up 

I've seen the light 

It's in my daugter's eyes  

In my daughter's eyes

I can see the future 

A reflection of who I am and what will be 

Though she'll grow and someday leave 

Maybe raise a family 

When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me 

For I'll be there 

In my daughter's eyes

Drake finished the song and slumped over the guitar mournfully. Regretfully, he put it back on its stand and picked up his still slumbering baby girl. As he remembered the first time he'd sung to Gos 7 years ago, he was struck with an idea. Placing Carrie gently on the couch, he grabbed Nessa's spare notebook and pencil and began sketching. He might not be able to physically be there for Gos when she needed him, but he knew how she could carry a little piece of him wherever she was.

_Two months later…_

As Gosalyn finished all her good-byes and got ready to board the plane with Huey and Louie, Drake knew he had to speak to her quickly. Excusing them, he took her aside, away from everyone.

"Dad, if this is going to be another 'Eat right and call me every 10 minutes' talk-" she began jokingly. Drake shook his head and handed her a slightly large present, wrapped neatly in green paper. Gosalyn looked down at it in confusion before ripping off the wrapping paper. It turned out to be a papier-mâché musical box. Gosalyn smiled as she recognized that the only colors on the music box were red, blue, yellow, green and purple – the same colors in her grandfather's lullaby. Such an amalgamation of color would normally make the box look tacky, but Gosalyn admitted that this would definitely have to be some of her father's best work. She was ecstatic to see the engraving of a bow and arrow on the lid, and the branded "QW" on the brass latch. She opened the music box and found a figurine inside. Instead of the traditional ballerina, it was a figurine of Drake and Gosalyn hugging tenderly. A picture of the MacCawber-Mallard-McQuack family had been painted on the interior of the lid and Gosalyn was moved. Her father hardly ever used his little-known artistic talent, preferring logic and deduction to painting. But what brought tears to her eyes was the song that the music box played-:

"_Close your eyes, little girl blue_

_Inside of you lies a rainbow,_

_Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too,_

_Blue, purple and green and a yellow_

_Rest your head, little girl blue, _

_Come paint your dreams on your pillow,_

_I'll be near, to chase away fear,_

_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow_

_I'll be near, to chase away fear,_

_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow"_

"Grandpa's lullaby," Gosalyn breathed as Drake's beautiful tenor voice trailed off. Her father had recorded himself singing the lullaby, accompanied with lovely piano music, and had made it the music box's song.

"I know that when you have nightmares, only this'll get you back to sleep," Drake smiled sadly at his little girl, all grown up. "So, if I can't be there, this'll substitute," Tears running down her cheeks, Gosalyn threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

"Nothing can substitute for you, Daddy," Gosalyn whispered. Drake almost lost it himself. Kissing her forehead tenderly, he tilted her chin so her green eyes were staring into his blue ones.

"I love you, Gosalyn Elizabeth Mallard," he murmured, running his hand over the thick red hair in its short, edgy style.

"I love you too, Dad," Gosalyn kissed her father's cheek gently before hurrying after Huey, the music box grasped tightly in her hands. Drake was joined by Launchpad, his cousin and Launchpad's wife Nessa, Morgana, the triplets, Anna Morgana McQuack (Launchpad and Nessa's 4-year-old daughter), Scrooge McDuck and Donald and Daisy Duck as they watched Huey, Gosalyn and Louie's plane take to the skies.

"She'll be alright, Dray," Nessa put her arm around her cousin's shoulders. Drake nodded.

"_You'll_ be alright too, you know," she told him softly. Drake smiled. Nessa had an uncanny ability to tell what he was thinking.

"I know…I'm just going to miss her so much," he whispered, staring at the receding plane. Morgana, standing on his other side, slipped one hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly with a tender smile. He returned it before looking back out the window. "Take care of her, Huey," he murmured, hoping that Huey could hear him. "Take care of my baby," a single tear streaked down his face as he turned and silently led the way out of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Gosalyn Mallard stared outside the window of her plane. She'd taken off from St. Canard two hours ago. Huey and Louie were in the middle and aisle seats, playing a game of chess that her boyfriend was winning. In Gosalyn's hands was the colorful music box her father had built for her.

Gosalyn had really been born as Gosalyn Waddlemeyer. Her biological parents were killed in a car accident when she was very young, and so her grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer, a brilliant scientist and inventor, had raised her…at least, until he'd died too, when she was 9. Everyone had told her it had been a lab accident, and she had been put into an orphanage. Her life took a huge turn when Hammerhead Hannigan attempted to kidnap her from the orphanage under orders from Taurus Bulba. She'd held them off a little bit by bludgeoning them with her roller-skates, but a masked, up-and-coming superhero had grabbed her and dropped her in the sidecar of his motorcycle. He introduced himself as Darkwing Duck and took her to his hideout for protection. She had been incredibly impressed by him, but he had seen her as a nuisance. He had tried to find her a hotel to hide in, but she blackmailed him with the location of his hideout. He had been frustrated, but Gosalyn had learnt how to read people from a young age – she knew he was impressed with her resourcefulness and cunning for such a young child. She had seen his intelligence, his arrogance, his abilities in a fight and his fierce protectiveness, but she'd only seen his kind-hearted spirit when he'd given into her request for a lullaby. When he'd commented on her spirit laughingly and fondly, Gosalyn really knew he was a keeper, but the lullaby had been the final kicker. He had risked his life to save her, and had shown up at the orphanage not 3 days later, bandaged and limping, willing to adopt her as Drake Mallard. Launchpad McQuack, who had also saved her that night, was not only his new sidekick and best friend, but also her new godfather.

Since then, Gosalyn Mallard had lived a lifetime of adventures. She'd made a brother and best friend out of Honker Muddlefoot, the genius next door. He was presently at Harvard with Huey and Louie's brother, Dewey. Her dad had met his match in his then-girlfriend, now-wife, Morgana MacCawber, and his little cousin, Nessa, had returned from Duckburg. Launchpad and Nessa fell in love too. Gosalyn came into her own as Quiverwing Quack and when she turned 11, she became the Phantom Siren's (Aunt Nessa) sidekick, and a junior member of the Justice Ducks. After university, she'd been promised that she could be a fully-fledged member. She was going to keep her secret identity as Gosalyn Mallard, investigative reporter. But while she was at NYU…

Gosalyn had felt happier than she'd ever been when her dad married Morgana and when LP and Nessa got hitched too. But when Morgana got pregnant with the triplets, she'd felt as if she was being replaced. After staying out in the icy rain a month before Morgana gave birth, Drake had found her as Darkwing Duck…

"_Gos?" Gosalyn stiffened at the voice of her father. Her short crop of fiery red hair was plastered against her face because of the rain, her football jersey was soaked through and her jeans weighed a ton. But she found herself uncaring. She just wanted to be alone._

"_Sweetie, what is it?" Darkwing took a seat next to her, but didn't embrace her as he normally did. Another indication of his waning affection for her, Gosalyn thought miserably. He'd probably ask Launchpad and Nessa to look after her after Morgana gave birth._

"_When should I start packing?" she asked out loud, schooling her features into an uncaring expression as she turned to look at her dad. Confusion swirled in his baby blue eyes._

"_Do you have a school trip I'm unaware of?" he asked slowly. Gosalyn shook his head._

"_I mean…when the babies are born. When do I start packing to move out?" Gosalyn was unsure when the salty tears began mingling with the rain. Darkwing still looked confused._

"_Gosalyn, honey, why would you need to move out because the babies are being…oh…" Darkwing's eyes filled with comprehension. Then, he reached for her hand._

"_Gosalyn, you aren't moving out just because Morgana's having babies," he told her sternly, but gently. Gosalyn gently extracted her hand from his grasp._

"_You won't need me anymore – Morgana's having _your_ kids. I'm just adopted-"_

"_Gosalyn Elizabeth Mallard, look at me," it wasn't a request. Gosalyn's saddened eyes met Drake's caring ones. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Morgana is having my children, you're right. Am I happy that she is? Words can't even describe it. But does that mean you're going to be thrown out like yesterday's trash? Not a chance. Those children will be mine, Gos, but you were my girl first and foremost. You're my daughter in every way that counts. Gos, sweetie, I love you. I've loved you since the day you asked me for a lullaby with those big, trusting, green eyes of yours, and I will _always_ love you, no matter what you do, where you go or who you become," he told her softly, but fervently. His face and his eyes shone with love and affection, and Gosalyn cursed her stupidity. With a sob of relief, Gosalyn flung her arms around Darkwing and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace ardently._

"_I'm sorry, Dad," Gosalyn whispered. "I love you,"_

"_I love you too, kiddo," he murmured. "I will _always_ love you,"_

Then, when Morgana had given birth to Carrie, Drew and Dev, Gosalyn found herself in a new role – older sister. She had been moved to tears when her stepmother had smiled tiredly at her and told her that Carrie's middle name was going to be Gosalyn, after her big sister. Nessa had also given birth to Gosalyn's new cousin, Anna. She'd become the oldest, and was partially responsible for them.

Now, she was off to university early. The faster she finished, the faster she could begin her careers as a reporter and as a new superhero. She was going to be living with Huey, Louie and Casey in New York. For once, she'd be living away from her family. Away from her siblings, Launchpad, Aunt Nessa, Anna, Morgana…and Dad. As independent as she was, sometimes, she was just a little girl who wanted her daddy. She glanced at Huey who was doing a weird victory dance in his seat whilst Louie frantically tried to work out how Huey had beaten him. Her beak quirked in a tiny smile. She was crazy about Huey, and he about her, but it was impossible to know if she would still be in love with him in another 10 years. But her father…he would always be there. Even when (heaven forbid) he passed on, he would _always_ be there for her and love her. Gosalyn began to sing softly, hoping her father would hear her.

"_It all began the day I found_

_That from my window I could only see_

_A piece of sky_

_I stepped outside and looked around_

_I never dreamed it was so wide_

_Or even half as high_

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you see me?_

_Papa, can you find me_

_In the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you help me_

_Not be frightened?_

_Looking at the skies_

_I seem to see a million eyes_

_Which ones are yours?_

_Where are you now_

_That yesterday has waved goodbye_

_And closed its doors?_

_The night is so much darker_

_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Can you hear me praying?_

_Anything I'm saying?_

_Even though the night is_

_Filled with voices?_

_I remember everything you taught me_

_Every book I've ever read_

_Can all the words in all the books_

_Help me to face what lies ahead?_

_The trees are so much taller_

_The night feels so much smaller_

_The moon is twice as lonely_

_And the stars are half as bright_

_Papa, how I love you_

_Papa, how I need you_

_Papa, how I miss you_

_Kissing me good night_

_Oh, tell me where_

_Where is this someone who will turn to look at me_

_And want to share_

_My every sweet-imagined possibility_

_The more I live, the more I learn_

_The more I learn, the more I realize_

_The less I know_

_Each step I take_

_Papa, I've a voice now!_

_Each page I turn_

_Papa, I've a choice now!_

_Each mile I travel only means_

_The more I have to go_

_What's wrong with wanting more?_

_If you can fly, then soar!_

_With all there is, why settle for_

_Just a piece of sky?_

_Papa, I can hear you!_

_Papa, I can see you!_

_Papa, I can feel you!_

_Papa, watch me fly!"_

Back in St Canard, a masked superhero stood atop his tower of the Audubon Bay Bridge and closed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Gos," he whispered. Opening his eyes, he blew a kiss in the direction of New York and breathed, "Good night, sweetheart. I love you," as he normally did when peeking in on her late at night. Straightening up, he pulled out his multi-purpose gas-gun and, shooting out a line, he took to the streets. And high above, in a window seat of a New York flight, leaning against her boyfriend in peaceful slumber, Gosalyn Mallard smiled.


End file.
